Evangelines competition
by kevs talking
Summary: Evangelines going to meet a real vampire, desperate for class 3A blood. Is the meek Yue the only one who can help? currently available in manga format also


Negima Fanfic:

Evangelines Competition 

1. A Toothy Arrival

The crisp depressing breeze of a school trip gone hits all those in class 3-A. With the wonders of Kyoto and Nara long behind the pupils stand, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the ten yer old teacher, Negi Springfield. An eerie silence holds them all, where is the usually cheery manner of Makie or the dubious remarks of Yue?

The door creaks, the chirpy face of Negi alight, while being tailed by a forbidding cloaked giant.

Negi beams over the hush "Eh, pupils? It seems we have a last minute guest speaker set up for us today so I'd like to introduce you too…"

"Greetings fair maidens. I am Dracula. Count Dracula. From the country known as Transylvania." The huge man says; a deep, low chuckle escaping his chest.

"I know I may seem imposing to you, with my magnificent body and perfect grammar… so to make me one of you I wear your uniform!" Dracula said, taking off the black cloak revealing a far oversized Mahora uniform, complete with trousers. A grin showing off gleaming white yet strangely shaped teeth completes the odd look, yet everyone seems entranced by it.

All except two sitting in the top left of the class.

"Huh… WEAAAAaaahhh?" Says a short pretty blond behind a very tall green haired girl who's more interested in her diary than Dracula.

"…Is Negi really so stupid that he'd let a blood king of the demons waltz right into a class of innocent children? Probably." The blond mutters silently, before leaning in front to the green haired girl.

"Psssst… Chachamaru, are you seeing this? That fool Springfield just invited Nosferatu right into our class! Emm, what are you doing?" She asks.

"It's my diary master Evangeline. I'm a good artist, yes? " Chachamaru chirps over her shoulder.

"Besides, if Nosferatu were here? Wouldn't that put us all in terrible, blood-sucking, clothes losing danger? Especially you master."

Evangeline just sighs. "Yip, were in bother"

Several desks over, there is another who isn't bought by the unusually handsome guest. Leaning on her elbows, she smirks.

"Idiots, all of them."

2&3. A lonely Doll

In the dank, disquieting loneliness of a small cottage off campus, dolls are all who rule here. Hundreds of tiny, lifeless eyes staring; tempting you to join them forever. One pair of eyes however, is making far more commotion than the lifeless body should allow.

"I'm so bored!" Shouts the miniature Chachamaru-like doll.

"Damn it! If only I could still move, but noooo, Chachazero has to suffer because Evangelines so weak! I should still be the powerful one, not stupid Chachamaru…" A spiteful look on her tiny face.

"Well if I was the powerful one again, Eva wouldn't just abandon me here all day. I'd be six foot tall, and be able to fly, and they'd all be like 'Oooh! Im so sorry Chachazero!' 'Yes Chachazero, you are so much more powerful than I". She giggles.

"Keep dreaming you stupid doll." She accepts, knowing that she'll never be her previous self, but a dark gleam now forms in her cold green eyes.

"I'll get them both, yeah… It's all Evangelines fault; we didn't even need that stupid oversized robot dummy!" Chachazero says out loud again, causing herself to fall over, unable to move. She did not notice the virulent shadows slowly enveloping the table which she sits, causing the entire unit to fall into darkness.

"It's all their fault! All their damn fault! I should be the powerful one again. Not her. Not Chachamaru."

"I can give you what you wish" Comes a hoarse, yet surprisingly gentle voice whispers, forming into a cloaked, handsome man in front of Chachazero.

"What? Who are you, who are…? No, it cant be! You, your… him!" She Squeals.

"Hnn, hnn, hmm. Yes." A slow smile creeping across his face. "I can grant you what you desire, zero."

"I cant! The mistress wouldn't have it… I cant." She falters. "But…"

"YOU WILL LISTEN! YOU WILL OBEY! YOU WILL BE POWERFUL!"

He bellows over all, his eyes almost hypnotic.

A dramatic DUN DUN DUHHN! Fills the air over the doomed doll.

4. A Trip To The Library

The halls are fit to burst, as many hundreds of pupils pile themselves into the halls to get their well earned rest after another tedious day learning.

"So have you thought what we are going to do with our guest mistress? Chachamaru says in her overly polite manner.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on it. He wont go far. Just another bloody job im being forced to do. Surely the mages aren't this dumb." Eva replies, barely holding attention to where she walks.

"You seem awfully worried mistress, against someone who's probably harmless We should get back to the cottage, Zero-Chan will be awfully lonely by now." Chachamaru chirps.

"Yes Chachamaru. We just got to drop off these bloody books before the bang haired bookworm starts moaning at us." Eva sighs, looking up at the huge pile of books Chachamaru carries with ease.

"I'm telling you Nodoka, that was a vampire!" The tiny Yue says to her friend. "Seriously, I've seen him in one of these books, and his names a big let-off too, like the countless movies, and those big fangs, and the black cape…"

"Hehe, when you get started on anything there's no stopping you, eh Yue?" Nodoka Chuckles mildly.

"Nodoka! I'm being serious! Everyone in the school could be in terrible danger, and its up to us to stop him. Only we know his secret!" Yue whispers, as though Dracula could be listening this very second.

"Wow, your really serious aren't you?" Nodoka says with a little more conviction in her voice.

"Yes and when we save everyone, we will be heroes!" Yue beams in the voice of a true superhero.


End file.
